The Upsides to Shirt Theivery
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: Percy's shirts start going missing, and a certain son of Hades needs to fess up.


The first time Percy noticed his shirts going missing, he hadn't thought much of it. The first one had been a light blue one, with a cheesy and faded design of a dolphin on it. He'd gotten it from an aquarium when he was ten, and had bought the entirely wrong size. It had only just begun to fit him as of recently. The next one to go missing was just a simple gray shirt, and wasn't missed too terribly. The third and fourth shirts weren't very important either, one being an old and worn down shirt that was only worn as a last resort when all the other were dirty, and the other being one that he often wore when his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt needed washing or mending. It was when his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt went missing that Percy began to wonder.

He tore through his dressers and the apartment, trying to find the damned shirt. While he didn't wear it in public, at least around mortals, he preferred to lounge around the house in it when he was away from camp. It made him feel more at home, and calmed him. Stopping in the middle of his bedroom and looking at the clothing scattered around the room, he huffed, running a hand through his hair. "Where in the gods' names did it go?" he muttered, brows furrowed tightly together. Percy continued his search, growing more and more frustrated as time wore on. By the time his boyfriend called, he was about ready to kick a hole in the wall.

Picking up the phone, his frustration could be heard in his voice.

"What?"

"Wow, cranky," Nico deadpanned on the other end. For a moment, there was static, then he sighed. "Dare I ask what happened this time?"

"I swear, I'm going insane. It was right here not too long ago!" There was another frustrated groan.

"My Camp Half-Blood shirt is missing."

"...While I cannot say that the first issue unlikely, I think I have a solution to your other problem."

Percy nearly snorted at the amount of snark that was laced in the boy's voice. Still, if he had an idea as to where his shirt was...

"I'm listening..."

"Just get your dumb ass over here in fifteen minutes."

"You know, if I didn't love you, I'd punch you through the phone."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of this. But you do love me, however impossible it seems. Now, hurry up, the clock is ticking."

Percy sighed, hanging up the phone, and inwardly cursing the son of Hades, despite the smile that touched at his lips.

–

He made it with two minutes to spare. The fact that some damn monsters had the gall to try and attack Percy as he cut through the alley way was enough to piss him off, especially since they'd torn a large hole in the last clean shirt he had. Hurrying up the stairs of the crappy apartment complex, Percy thought back to the hours each month he spends begging Nico to move in with him and his Mother. But, he still remains alone in this shitty place. In the back of his mind, Percy knows that he stays alone because he hates it when Percy worries about him. He never seems to get sleep, and the dark circles under his eyes get darker and darker each day, his olive skin losing its color more and more. It's heartbreaking to watch, but no matter how much he protests, no progress is ever made.

Shaking his head, he ridded his mind of those thoughts for now, and made his way down the hall to Nico's apartment. He always knew which apartment was Nico's because you could usually hear some alternative 90s-00s music blaring from inside on full blast, and the numbers on his door were torn off. Rapping his knuckles against the door, he shoved his hands in his pockets, hearing the faint sound of Fall Out Boy playing inside. For a long moment, there was no sound coming from inside. Then, the music was turned down, and he heard Nico struggling with the doorknob. A slue of Greek and English curses fell from his lips as he wrestled with it, and Percy found himself laughing like an idiot. By the time the door was opened, Percy was almost in tears. When he looked up, however, all thought processes stopped.

Nico stood there wearing his leather jacket, as usual, Percy's orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and a pair of plain black boxers. In the back of his mind, Percy noted that he'd tied his hair back for the first time in a while. For a long minute, they stood there in silence, Percy staring like a moron, and Nico giving him a blank stare. Finally, Nico huffed.

"So...You kinda throw my shirts all over your damn apartment when I go over, and I can't find them, so I just take yours. Sorry I took the Camp Half-Blood one, though."

Once Percy finally processed what was going on, he grinned, stepping a little closer.

"You know, you look pretty good in my shirts."

Nico's eyes narrowed, sensing that Percy was going _somewhere _with what he was saying.

"But..." Pressing the knuckle of his index finger to his lower lip, he seemed to think for a moment. "I'm gonna need that back."

The speed in which the two of them were attached by the mouth would've left the gods impressed.

* * *

Crappy little AU One-shot with my precious dorks because House of Hades is too painful right now ;; v ;;

Based off of a headcanon from percicoheadcanons on tumblr!

Also, sorry that this is really OOC, I just...needed something happy for my precious babies. /continues to sob in the corner/

In this AU, Percy and Nico are only summer campers. Percy is about 21 (yeah wow old) and Nico is 18, and both live on their own.

and omg im really sorry this was going to be cute fluff and then?

i don't know anymore.


End file.
